Ya te olvide
by Ela Maroz
Summary: Renesmee ha guardado un dolor en su corazón desde su pasado, no supo como reaccionar a las adversidades de la vida, pero ahora ella resurgirá de sus cenizas. Todos verán aquella niña inocente no existirá más, la mujer fuerte que hay en ella luchara con todo su ser para volver a amar. Prohibida la reproducción de este libro por cualquier medio, total o parcialmente, sin permiso.
1. Prologo

Hola a todas aquellas hermosas personas que me leen, leyeron y leerán.

Antes de cualquier cosa es darle las gracias, si, por anticipado a aquellos que serán mis lectores y se tomaran su tiempo para mi libro.

La historia la tengo casi completa pero aun la estoy editando así que agradezco que e avisen de cualquier error que tenga también estaré muy pendiente de sus opiniones y recomendaciones.

Respecto a las actualizaciones, estas serán organizadas cuando empiece a ver interés en la historia, entonces entre mis lectoras y lo que yo pueda organizaremos el día y hora adecuados para actualizar, por ahora les diré que las actualizaciones serán en las tardes o noches y dos veces a la semana (el día lo escogeremos luego.

Gracias por vuestra atención y ahora si, ¡a leer!

"Para amar a alguien más primero debes amarte a ti misma, encontrar la luz que habita en ti y luego repartirla al mundo, con amor, sabiduría, honestidad, valentía y humildad."

Anónimo

Prologo

Todo el mundo siguió igual, la gente sigue haciendo sus rutinas, y yo intento mantener la mía, sonriendo al mundo y ocultando el profundo dolor que corre en mis venas, las noches de pesadillas, las semanas sin apetito, los meses de mares de lágrimas, y mi sonrisa ante la sociedad, estas son cosas típicas que supongo que otras personas aparte de mi sufren, pensar en esto aminora mi dolor pero no lo elimina por completo. Y aunque lo niego a todo el mundo yo quiero que vuelvas aún tengo la esperanza de tu regreso, de una mañana abrir mis ojos y que estés ahí para mí, esperándome listo para ir por nuevas aventuras, para empezar de nuevo, para presentarnos y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido porque nuestro amor siempre fue más fuerte, y siempre pasaban los días y seguías junto a mí, pasaron los años y estuviste ahí, no entiendo porque ahora es diferente.

Cuando te fuiste perdí todo. Desde que te fuiste mi vida ha sido un caos, tu no deberías saberlo, acabaste con lo que yo era acabaste conmigo poco a poco, y te haces llamar inocente. Pero ya desperté de esa pesadilla te olvide, cambie y supere, mi vida ahora es mucho mejor, al irte no me hiciste tanto mal como en un momento pensé, ahora agradezco tu partida ya que desde ella surgió mi felicidad y resurgí de mis cenizas.

Cada día que pasa seré una mejor persona y superare las dificultades que dejaste en mi vida en aquel momento de tu partida. Ya verás aquella niña inocente no existirá más, la mujer fuerte que hay en mi luchara con todo su ser para volver a amar.


	2. Mis amigos y familia

Familia y Amigos

Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen Swan, tengo 15 años, mi color de cabello es castaño claro con algunos mechones rubios y mis ojos son color miel, son muy claros, mi estatura es normal, en realidad creo que tengo buen cuerpo aunque nunca lo sabes realmente, con la sociedad criticando alrededor como pirañas, es agotador asegurar que algo este en el pueblo en las afueras de Miami a una hora de ahi, sobre la Nanticoke Rd. Estudio en la Maine-Endwell central school y tengo unos amigos geniales, ellos son sorprendentes en todos sus aspectos, morales, sociales, inteligentes, divertidos y fieles Ashley Ramírez y su hermano Matías Ramírez son mellizos de 16 años, Jennifer Robles de 17 años y su hermano Alex Robles, mi mejor amigo Jacob Black de 16 años y su hermana y mi mejor amiga Johana Black de 15 años. Mi familia está conformada por mi padre el doctor y director del hospital de Maine Edward Cullen de 37 años y mi madre Isabella Swan la fundadora de la biblioteca del pueblo y actualmente ama de casa de 35 años; mi tía más loca Alice Swan de 32 años, su Esposo Jasper Hale de 34 años y sus hijas Rose Isabel Hale Swan de 9 años y Dana Valentina Hale Swan de 12 años que viven en Washington, Columbia; mi tía más linda Rosielie Hale de 34 y su esposo David Cullen de 36 y su princesita de 3 años Andrea Cullen Hale y su bebe de 7 meses Alberto Cullen Hale que viven en New York.

Hace unos días herede un campero que era de mi padre, es perfecto para mí y lo he amoldado a mis necesidades poco a poco.

Se preguntaran ¿Cuál es el problema? Esa chica lo tiene todo, pues no en realidad parece que lo tengo todo pero en verdad me falta algo y el problema es que eso que me falta era, es y será todo mi mundo, pero tal parece que mi mundo tiene otros planes que ser mi mundo… edad 18 años, color de piel trigueña, color de ojos verdes, cabello negro y corto, su nombre es Alec Vulturi y él es el amor de mi vida… lo siento, el amor platónico de mi vida. Hace 2 años el salió de mi vida sin explicaciones, sin largas despedidas, dejándome sola teóricamente y sin saber muy bien porque, él era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi amante, mi amor, mi pañuelo de lágrimas, el sabia mis secretos y yo los suyos, reíamos juntos, saltábamos juntos, cantábamos juntos, estudiábamos juntos, corríamos juntos, éramos pareja en deportes y procesos, parecíamos dos idiotas cuando hacíamos concursos de la peor mueca, o hacer el serio, pero todo termino porque nada lo amarraba a mi vida y decidió irse a terminar la secundaria en la New York high school dejándome sola y sin ganas de volver a confiar en nada ni nadie, aterrada de continuar sin el pilar más importante en mi vida, decepcionada de todo, y con un problema tan amargo que nunca olvidare, el acabo mi forma de pensar, sentir, amar.

Poco a poco he ido saliendo de un agujero negro en el que estaba enterrada, ese oscuro lugar en el que él y muchas más personas me hundieron, gracias a que mis amigos me han apoyado en todo mi proceso, gracias a ellos he visto lo que debo amar, ellos me mostraron lo bueno que hay en la tierra, las razones por las que debo aferrarme a la vida a su manera Ashley entreteniéndome con largas platicas y sacándome sonrisas por cualquier bobada, Jennifer con sus locuras, pijamadas, compras, fiestas, es imparable… Johana llevándome a hacer deporte como si fuera indestructible, aconsejando cosas que las dos sabemos que no hare y siendo mi amiga fiel a pesar de todo y Jacob el me hace reír y por momentos con sus locuras y sus chistes me entretiene bastante él me lleva a escalar montañas, de campamento, de picnic, me enseñó a pescar y me ha ayudado a reparar mi alma y mi corazón… y lo mejor de todo es que sé que lo olvide salió de mi vida ya no lo amo sí, no lo amo y sé que se me va a ser fácil olvidarlo, más de lo que algún día lo supuse...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Hey a mis lectores, esto es lo que tendre publicado hasta que haya movimiento, asi que, haganse notar y seguire publicando.  
Gracias y ahi justo abajito pueden dejar sus votos, comentarios y agregar a favoritos.


	3. Nota Importantisima NA

**Nota Autora:**

Respuesta a mis nuevos lectores

Martina: La trama de la historia al principio sera un desamor RENESLEC y luego empieza la traba con Jacob pero Alec vuelve a aparecer, y pues no puedo decir con quien termina pero espero que disfrutes la historia.

DainaCullen: Seguire la historia pero, esperare a ver mas movimiento y en cuanto haya al menos otro comentario publicare el siguiente capitulo y organizaremos las fechas de publicacion ¿vale?

Espero tener mas noticias de ustedes y establecer una gran relacion Autora-Lectora hasta el final.

 _ **EM**_


	4. Sentimientos paternales

**Sentimientos paternales**

Edward

\- Adiós mi vida que te vaya muy bien. – dijo Bella antes de montarme al auto y salir a mi trabajo

Estar en la clínica me entretiene de algunos problemas que he tenido pero ya no puedo ignorar más eso, el comportamiento de mi hija, es extraño ella siempre ha sido responsable, juiciosa, mi princesita, pero ahora no sé qué le sucede, su comportamiento ha cambiado demasiado y me preocupa, ya casi no hablamos y tengo que hacer algo para volver a tener a mi niña…

Pensando en todo el camino me di cuenta de lo que tengo que hacer, sé que quizá el problema no sea falta de humildad porque ella es bastante humilde, pero la voy a traer al hospital para que vea que hay otras personas que tienen problemas peores que los de ella, aunque no sé cuáles son los suyos, nunca podrán ser tan graves.

\- Doctor Cullen lo necesitan en pediatría urgente. – me avisa la enfermera que trabaja conmigo, es buena persona pero un poco insinuativa y eso es muy molesto pero su trabajo es muy eficiente.

5 horas después…

\- Lo mismo de siempre, Marta, muchas gracias – le dije a la cocinera del hospital mientras espero que Isabella responda el teléfono

\- Hola mi amor

\- Hola mi amor ¿cómo te fue?

\- Bien cariño ¿y a ti?

\- Pues... bien creo

\- Eso no suena bien nena, dímelo

\- Solo es Renesmee, esta mañana no desayuno ni se despidió me tiene preocupada su actitud, no sé qué le pasa

\- A mí también cariño y créeme tengo un plan para arreglar esta situación y espero que funcione…

Bella

\- Eso suena genial, espero que funcione, te amo y hablamos en casa

\- Ok te amo

De verdad espero que el plan de mi esposo funcione, yo ya no sé qué hacer con Renesmee hace mucho ella está muy rara y eso duele, su comportamiento se ha vuelto como si no fuéramos nada. Escuche a mi hija estacionar el auto y tirar la puerta de la casa con fuerza.

\- Hola, mama – grito subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa y sin mirarme

\- Espera Renesmee hablemos

\- No mama estoy muy ocupada, en la noche

\- ¿Ya almorzaste?

\- No tengo hambre

Esas negativas me están cansando ella no se interesa ya en mis sentimientos y los de su padre estaba hiriendo nuestros sentimientos paternales. Es hora de conversar muy hondo sobre esto, la situación ya no podrá seguir así, este hilo no aguanta más peso…

\- ¡RENESMEE CULLEN SWAN! ¡BAJA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!

Renesmee

¡Oh! Mama se ha enfadado

Baje corriendo las escaleras a dar la cara… o persuadirla

\- Madre mía – le dije abrazándola – ¿me necesitas? – le pregunte tiernamente con la mejor sonrisa

\- Si necesito algo, necesito a mi bebe de vuelta, no a esta adolecente rebelde, no se supone que a tu edad ya has pasado la rebeldía ¿qué paso?

\- Mamita yo no soy rebelde y no pasa nada

\- Aaah!, entonces es eso ¿verdad?

\- Que significa "es eso" madre

\- Aggh! Renesmee que ¿tienes novio y te acuestas con él?

Siento mi mandíbula caer y mis oídos no creen lo que escucharon y mis ojos no reconocen a quien ven, jamás imagine que ella me preguntaría esto y de esa manera

\- Oh Dios! Madre no enserió no me he acostado con nadie, esa teoría es algo imprudente y cruel – mientras las palabras se atropellaban en mi boca y mis mejillas se sonrojaban me sentí asqueada y orgullosa de mi forma de mentir

\- ¡¿QUE TE ACOSTASTES CON QUIEN RENESMEE?! – lo que faltaba para completar el cuadro, llego papá.

Jamás lo había visto así de furioso nunca, ni cuando Emmet le rompió sus zapatos de colección, su cara no tenía precio es como si lo estuvieran torturando o estrangulando para ser precisa

\- ¡RESPONDAN!

\- Con nadie papa…

\- Por dios dime que no tendré nietos pronto dime que te cuidaste ¡Dímelo! – ok no me dejo terminar… Si supiera

\- ¡ESCUCHA! ¡PARECES LOCO GRITANDO PADRE! ¡¿NO ME HE ACOSTADO CON NADIE DE ACUERDO?! Y SI ASI FUERA, NO SERIA TAN ESTUPIDA DE EMBARAZARME ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! – Y esa parte demonio que hay en mí, me sonrió como diciendo, _"cada vez lo haces mejor"_

\- Así se dice sobrina por que el hombre que te ponga una mano encima se las verá conmigo… - dijo mi tío Emmet, que tenía a Tía Rossie abrazada… espera ¿Tío Emmet? ¿Tía Rossie? ¿Qué demonios?

\- TIO EMMET – grite corriendo a abrazarlo

\- RENESMEE! - Grita corriendo en "cámara lenta" y dramáticamente, me abraza y me da vueltas como si fuera una muñeca, él es así, juntos siempre hemos sido todo un huracán

\- Tía Rossie!

\- Princesa – dijo mi tía abrazándome

Luego mis tíos y mis padres se pusieron a conversar, aproveche y subí a estudiar

Tiempo después subió mi padre

\- Renesmee puedo entrar

\- Sigue

\- Nenita perdóname por lo de hace un rato ¿sí?

\- Yo no estoy brava papi solo me duele que desconfíes de mi

\- Lo se lo siento pero entiéndeme por favor tu eres mi niña

\- Lo soy pero ahora yo puedo tomar decisiones por mí misma ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, igual siempre serás mi princesa – dijo abrazándome – ahora acuéstate que ya es tarde

\- Terminare la tarea y me acuesto bueno, descansa papi

\- Descansa, tus tíos se quedaran hasta mañana

\- Bueno

El salió y yo seguí con mi tarea de castellano que estaba considerablemente difícil

 _1 hora después_

Estaba por terminar con mi tarea cuando mi teléfono sonó, se me hizo extraño ya que eran las doce y treinta y el número aparecía como privado. Conteste pensando en que tal vez sea una emergencia

\- ¿Hola?... Hola… Alguien hablara o ¿qué? - colgué y me acosté

Estuve pensando sobre las cosas que pasaron ese día y llegue a la conclusión de que si bien esa llamada fue extraña no lo fue tanto como la incómoda charla con mi familia, nunca olvidare aquel dramático suceso de mi vida, que me hizo revivir momentos de dolor y soledad.


	5. El dolor de la decepcion

**El dolor de la decepción**

Desperté e instintivamente supe que debía volver a dormir, el día estaba muy frio y había una carga en el ambiente que te hace pensar solo en meterte bajo la manta todo el día, pero yo no puedo porque ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños! Y… ¡Es Sábado! Así que con mucho esfuerzo, me levante, y casi arrastrándome me asee un poco, ya que mis planes para hoy serian dormir y comer helado mientras veo una película de Leonardo DiCaprio donde el salve a su amor y vivan felices para siempre como en los absurdos cuentos de niñas, que alguna vez ame; baje corriendo las escaleras esperando un gran recibimiento, pero no fue así… mi padre leía el periódico mientras desayunaba y mi madre veía las novelas

\- Buenos días

\- Hola hija – dijo mi mama – el desayuno está en el horno

\- Hola princesa, tus tíos se tuvieron que ir pero quizá vengan en vacaciones o navidad – dijo mi papi

¿Y las bombas? ¿Y el desayuno especial? ¿Los abrazos y besos? ¿Qué paso? Quieren que diga "¡HEY HOY CUMPLO 16 AÑOS!"

\- Cariño hoy iras con tu padre al trabajo quiere mostrarte algo que es para nosotros muy importante – dijo mama

\- De acuerdo? – Respondí o pregunte confundida, él nunca me ha llevado al trabajo ya que nunca me intereso mucho la medicina y la verdad es que no soy amante de la sangre, pero si ese algo es tan importante para ellos, como para olvidar mi cumpleaños, tendré que averiguar que es.

\- No te sorprendas hija hoy vas a aprender algunas cosas importantes, que te harán ser una mejor persona y tal vez hagan cambiar tu forma de ver y de actuar respecto a la vida – dijo papa muy serio, tan serio que me asusto y me intrigo un poco mas

\- Hija ponte ropa cómoda que el día va a ser muy largo – dijo mama.

Y entonces vi el plan del día decaer por completo, tuve que decirle adiós a mi feliz cumpleaños, del cual ya estaba empezando a dudar seriamente, y por delante no se veía preciBellaente mi versión del cumpleaños perfecto, sangre, alcohol, accidentes y muerte, definitivamente no lo son.

\- Bueno madre ya vuelvo, me iré a cambiar

Termine mi desayuno y subí a mi habitación un jean, una blusa sin mangas morada, una sudadera azul y tenis azules, me hice una coleta y me cepille los dientes, después de un poco de base estuve lista para ir a la guerra.

A llegar a bajo mama esperaba por mí

\- Espero que te vaya bien, tu papá te espera en el auto, aprende mucho de este día y se fuerte.

Asentí a mi madre casi imperceptible pero en serio estaba decepcionada, ni siquiera ella había recordado este día

\- ¿Lista? ¡Vamos a trabajar!

\- Sí ¡Emocionante! ¡Sangre y heridas! – dije destilando sarcasmo por cada letra, aun no me lo puedo creer, mi padre la persona para la cual en un momento fui su niña consentida y para el cual siempre seré una princesa, olvidó mi cumpleaños

\- Lo pasaras bien y aprenderás mucho nena, ya verás que será un buen día, solo relájate ¿si?

\- Si papito

El viaje para mí fue incomodo porque yo aún estaba triste porque nadie ni mis padres recordaron mi cumpleaños y además, me mandan a trabajar

\- Renesmee, Renesmee, ¡Renesmee llegamos!

\- ah sí, si ya voy

\- ok empezaremos en urgencias y después de almuerzo iremos a pediatría ok?

\- ok

5 horas después

\- -qué quieres almorzar – pregunto papa

\- pizza y soda

\- jajá ay hija aquí no venden eso, venden comida sana

\- ok ¿qué cosas?

\- pasteles, ensaladas y jugos

\- ok, quiero pastel de jamón y queso, con ensalada de fruta y jugo de mora en leche

\- bien, siéntate allá ahora regreso

Minutos después mi padre volvió y almorzamos en silencio

\- Hija en pediatría debes ser fuerte porque vas a ver cosas muy fuertes y no quiero muecas, ni insultos, nada de eso ¿entendido?

\- claro padre ¿quién crees que soy?

\- Ok mi niña vamos

Llegamos a un lugar lleno de flores y carritos con paredes blancas y azul cielo, llantos de bebe y risas de niños, pero no eran solo niños eran niños con síndromes, niños especiales.

Tiempo después de estar jugando con ellos mi padre se acercó y me dijo

\- hija si te traje aquí es porque quiero que te des cuenta de que hay personitas que tienen problemas peores que los tuyos y aun así sonríen. Observa, Anita le falta un dedo y es sordomuda, sus padres la abandonaron al nacer, no tiene familia ni amigos, nada. Ella tiene muchos problemas y aun así sonríe. En cambio, tú tienes amigos, familia, casa, carro, amor y obsérvate últimamente te estas comportando, fría e inmadura y sin razones, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

WOW mi padre de verdad tenia motivo para traerme aquí, es doloroso que piense esas cosas de mí y pueda que tiene razón pero él no sabe mis motivos, él no sabe nada.

\- yo padre no sé, no sé qué decir, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no sabía que pensaras eso de mí, es muy fuerte, lo siento debo irme… - dije lo último con la voz quebrada y Salí corriendo sabía que el venia atrás por eso corrí más rápido corrí y corrí sin ninguna dirección, tenía demasiado dolor en mi como para pensar hacia donde iba, cuando me canse de correr y tropezar pare y me di cuenta que estaba en medio del bosque, más preciBellaente en medio de un claro de nuestro claro, Dios! No venia aquí desde que él se fue, aquí veníamos juntos a estudiar a llorar, a gritar, aquí baile por primera vez con el sin música, nuestro prado, un lugar seguro y tranquilo, me desplome en medio del claro y llore, llore por Alec, por lo poco que le importo dejarme, porque no se despidió, porque aún me importa, porque me duele vivir sin él, porque defraude a mis padres, porque mi padre cree que soy mala persona, porque en parte tiene razón, llore por ser tan idiota y despreciar lo que tengo ahora, llore por todo pero en especial llore porque me di cuenta que ya no amo a Alec ya no lo extraño y eso me asusta...


End file.
